


In memoria del santo bevitore

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Dev’essere bello sorridere ai morti: vuol dire non avere rimorsi, solo ricordi.<br/><i>Why so serious?</i> mi chiederebbe il Joker.<br/>Non ho più sedici anni e conosco la risposta: perché esserci è un affare serio, serissimo.<br/>Come la memoria (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In memoria del santo bevitore

Fictional Dream © 2013 (17 dicembre 2013)  
Batman © Bob Kane, DC Comics, DC Entertainment, Legendary Pictures, Warner Bros.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/496/)). 

*

_Alla mia pipistrella Nocturnia, signora dei gatti, discepola di Miller:_  
 _che mille altre storie insieme ci mantengano sempre giovani!_

 _You either die a hero, or you live long enough_  
 _to see yourself become the villain._  
− Harvey Dent

Avevo sedici anni, mezza testa nera, mezza blu, pensieri confusi.  
Avevo sedici anni e non sapevo da che parte stare, perché ignoravo – come tutti i sedicenni – che solo gli adulti accettano una parte, con un coraggio rassegnato che cresce con te.  
 _I bambini, no, lasciamoli stare. I bambini non decidono._  
Avevo sedici anni, quando scelsi Joker. Era il diavolo e Sid Vicious, era l’entropia che abbandonava i libri di fisica e diventava sostanza.  
Era: la polpa nera di tutti i miei incubi.  
Forse avevo lasciato l’infanzia alle mie spalle e non me n’ero accorta: uno straccio vecchio, come un paio di scarpe sfondate, calciate in fondo all’armadio.  
A sedici anni vuoi distruggere il mondo, perché abitarlo fa male. È un’equazione semplice e si chiama _vita_. A sedici anni, però, se non chiudi gli occhi e non vivi di sogni come in una bolla, ti accorgi di quando le strade della tua città diventano sangue.  
Ti accorgi se, un bel giorno, tuo padre non torna più.

*

Quando morì Harvey Dent, tutta la mia testa era nera, così lo smalto sulle mie unghie e la pelle del lutto. I poliziotti come mio padre, uomini di strada e di frontiera, erano un trafiletto sul giornale, non la celebrazione postuma di un senso di colpa collettivo. Avrei dovuto piangere la scomparsa di un eroe, guardare il cielo di Gotham e stupirmi di quello scampolo di sole che ci baciava tutti.  
Io, invece, pensavo lontano e inseguivo un pipistrello.

*

Non ho mai creduto alla colpevolezza di Batman. Era il bene e non mi attraeva, ma era nero e violento e forse ammazzava. C’era, in lui, quel guizzo perverso, quella bestiale, travolgente libertà che mi aveva fatto innamorare del Joker.  
Uomini come loro – fantasmi, mostri, eroi… Non era forse la _stessa_ cosa? – non vivevano come noi, ma sopravvivevano. Erano un _super_ da fumetto o da cieli troppo vuoti. Erano l’estremo da guardare in faccia, per scoprire chi ci fosse davvero dall’altra parte dello specchio.  
A Joker non piaceva prendere le cose sul serio.  
A Batman piaceva troppo.  
A me sarebbe bastato chiamare per nome la verità.

*

L’Ultimo Cavaliere di Gotham no, non l’ho mai incontrato. Gli devo la vita, al pari di mille altri sbirri – ratti intrappolati tra terrore, bestemmie e piscio: come dimenticarlo? – eppure del suo mantello ho avuto appena un miraggio.  
Mi sarebbe piaciuto parlargli? Forse.  
Magari chiedergli se a tagliare i fili di mio padre fosse stata davvero la sua mano.  
Se dovessi considerarlo un santo, oppure una scheggia impazzita.  
A volte lo penso proprio come il santo bevitore, benché la sua sia una sbronza di misteri e d’amarezza.

*

Ieri portavo a mio padre un mazzo di rose bianche.  
Tirava un vento freddo da strapparti le lacrime, mentre un organetto, lontano, belava una _Holy Night_ rugginosa. Oltre a me, lungo il viale, c’era solo un bellissimo vecchio, splendido come si è a una certa età, quando ti copri d’argento e pergamena. Cantava una canzone italiana, mi pare; a labbra strette, le palpebre socchiuse, a tratti ne coglievo un verso:  
  
 _La porti un bacione a Firenze,_  
 _che l’è la mia città_  
 _che in cuore ho sempre qui._  
  
Mi sono chiesta a chi andasse _davvero_ quel bacio e l’unica orchidea che portava con la dignità di uno scettro. Una donna? Un figlio? Un nipote?  
Dev’essere bello sorridere ai morti: vuol dire non avere rimorsi, solo ricordi.  
  
 _Why so serious?_ mi chiederebbe il Joker.  
  
Non ho più sedici anni e conosco la risposta: perché _esserci_ è un affare serio, serissimo.  
Come la memoria. 


End file.
